


Rocky Road

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Way Walkers: University Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Semryu is NEVER allowed to drive again.





	Rocky Road

Technically, it was Ro'ly's turn to drive. But he'd fallen asleep, curled up in the back seat with his head on Cassiel's lap, some time in the middle of Ay'cura's turn. None of them was willing to wake Ro'ly up, so they all unanimously agreed to skip to Sem's turn.

Jun and Ay'cura both wished they'd simply woken Ro'ly up.

"Sem!" Jun screeched, clinging tightly to the handle above his door. "Left! Left side!"

"Huh? Oh, right!"

Sem swerved violently, and Jun let out a loud shriek as the car coming down the street just _barely_ missed colliding with them.

"Sem, you shouldn't have to be constantly reminded!" Ay'cura hissed from the back seat.

"Hey, I'm not used to driving in England! Back off!"

"You're all going to wake Ro'ly up," Cassiel said calmly. They gently stroked Ro'ly's hair, hoping to soothe him into a deeper rest.

"Tell Sem to drive like a normal person, then!" Jun said through clenched teeth. "A car crash wasn't on the itinerary for this vacation!"

Sem snickered under his breath. "Maybe that'd make it more entertaining, pure heart."

"I still can't tell if that's an insult or a petname," Jun whined.

"Can't it be both?"

"Shut up both of you! Sem, eyes on the road!" Ay'cura snapped.

Sem rolled his eyes.

Then the GPS spoke up, "In five hundred feet, turn left onto-"

Sem interrupted the robotic voice by slamming on his gas and violently turning, nearly colliding with the sidewalk. Jun and Ay'cura both gave high-pitched shrieks. Cassiel gave an insistent 'shh!', glaring at both of them. "I thought the point of Sem driving was to let Ro'ly sleep," they said disapprovingly.

"That was before we knew he couldn't drive properly!" Ay'cura said with a groan. "On the left, Sem! LEFT!"

"How are you so calm, Cassiel?!" Jun cried.

"I've got emergency services already punched into my phone. All I have to do is hit call," Cassiel responded. "There's no reason for me to be as anxious as the two of you."

"Jun, what do you see in this horrible driver?!" Ay'cura demanded to know.

"Hey!" Sem interjected.

"I have no idea!" Jun cried out.

"_HEY!_" Sem shouted again.

The GPS finally announced, much to Ay'cura and Jun's relief, "Your destination is on the left."

* * *

Even Cassiel, as much as they'd insisted, was amazed that Ro'ly hadn't woken up. They woke him up gently, and then they all entered the ice cream shop that Jun had so desperately wanted to try.

"Sorry I slept through my turn," Ro'ly said, tiredly rubbing his eyes. "I'll drive us back to the hotel."

"Thank god," Jun muttered. Sem huffed and crossed his arms on the table, then rested his head face-down on them.

"Is he okay?" Ro'ly asked.

Jun and Ay'cura looked at each other. Well, obviously they'd upset him more than expected with their comments.

Jun sighed, and leaned over, pressing a kiss to Sem's hair. "Honey, wanna share my ice cream?"

It took a minute, but Sem lifted his gaze, looking at Jun petulantly. "...Only if you never call me that again," he eventually mumbled.

Jun let out a bright laugh. Ay'cura sighed in relief. Ro'ly looked around the table in confusion, and settled his gaze on Cassiel for an explanation. However, they only shook their head, and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Ro'ly was going to try and not fall asleep again. Clearly, they had missed something important.


End file.
